


Of Space Jam, club wars, and general gayness

by wolflegend (orphan_account)



Series: Trans Meruem Chronicles [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pouf Gets Gay, Trans Meruem, bug yaoi, come on and slam and welcome to the gay, is this ooc??? very, meruem has nice eyes, meruem is a transboy and shaiapouf is nonbinary, merupouf - Freeform, shaiapoufs eye kink????? ys e, theyre pretty, very very ooc i cant write pls forgive me fandom, why did i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meruem and Shaiapouf Get Gay when watching Space Jam and argue about clubs and various other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Space Jam, club wars, and general gayness

He shouldn'tve liked him. He shouldn't. They really shouldn't like each other like this, under these circumstances, but god be damned if someone tried to take them apart there'd be blood. You see, these two should stay loyal to their respective sides in this argument. Then again, their relationship wasn't conventional and neither was the argument at hand between the band kids and the theatre kids. Shaiapouf was crushing. Hard. On a theatre kid no less. Who was crushing right back on him. Shaipouf was shocked when Meruem had confessed to him out of the blue at lunch the other day. He mulled over the events in his head on a loop, still shocked at what had taken place the previous day. All this had led up to the current event of the two making out on Shaiapoufs couch to Space Jam.

"Theatre is still better you asshole. Your kissing skills will never change that fact." Meruem said after the two had broken apart for air. Shaipouf frowned, and retorted with a snarky call of, "I thought we had been over this Meruem. Band is better. We got to the regionals last year! Unlike your ridiculous play..." Meruem tensed up. "Pouf... We've been over this... Don't bring that up. Ever."

"Fine fine. But at least I'm not the loser with a bowl cut who can't play an instrument to save his life." Meruem shot up. "Shut your mouth or I'll make you regret that Pouf." The two were staring eachother down in a deadlock, with Meruem slowly gaining an advantage, due to Shaiapouf being distracted by Meruem's eyes. And face. And everything. Meruem had always hated his appearence even though it was Poufs favorite sight, possibly in the universe. Especially his eyes. They were an odd pinkish colour and glowed with determination, and sparkled with youth. Shaiapoufs breath caught in his throat, how did he manage to date the most beautiful man he knew? Pouf had never thought very highly of himself. He always thoght he was trash, and useless. But no. Not in Meruems eyes. Meruem had always thought of Shaiapouf as an ethereal being, too beautiful for mortal words. The way Pouf perfected everything he did, his beautiful golden hair, everything about Shaiapouf was glorious.

"You're... You're beautiful..." the two said at the same time in hushed whispers, as if to not be heard. They gently pressed their lips together, which quickly turned to rash bruising kisses. They just couldnt get enough of eachother, even as the most unromantic ambiance was ringing in their ears. They were drowning in eachother, lost in eachother wholly and completely. "I love you Shaiapouf. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not near you... Dear gods I love you so much, I can't bear not being near you." Meruem said inbetween kisses. Shaiapouf giggled. "I never took you as a romantic Meruem. When did you get so sentimental?" "It's your fault you idiot. You're the one who made me soft. I fell for a dumb band geek. You specifically." Meruem said as he smacked Shaiapoufs shoulder. Pouf smiled and hugged Meruem tighter. "I love you too my theatre nerd." He whispered in Meruems ear. 

The two decided to finish their movie in silence, with only the occasional sound of the two shifting under their blankets, life was good for these two. They had eachother and that was all they needed.


End file.
